User talk:Susan Ae
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Susan Ae page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Dragon Demands (Talk) 23:03, April 15, 2013 Contributions You've been on this wiki for two weeks and you haven't contributed anything. All you've done is comment on blog posts. This is not a social media site, this is not a forum. I'm baffled as to why you would come to an "online encyclopedia" to socially discuss things. You need to start editing things, even something as basic as fixing minor spelling errors here and there. Utterly token, meaningless edits, just for the sake of paying token lip-service to doing "actual work" -- which right now, you're not even pretending to do. Start making edits of some kind before the next episode airs Sunday night or I'm going to permanently ban you from this wiki for gross incompetence. This is your only warning.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:15, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your edit to "Kingsguard". The warning is removed. Enjoy using the wiki.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Truly, after watching last nights episode (May 5th, 2013) I am disgusted with the writers of the teleplay, totally disgusted. Here we are in a medieval magical world where actual languages are created for it, there are different continents from earth, different magical creatures.. all this and what do I hear from Loras's lips? FRENCH sleeves. Yeah, FRENCH sleeves. Now I can understand Martin using our words to describe a type of person or creature, like the Warlocks maybe, but to sit there and allow the word FRENCH to come into this fantasy world is, well, embarrasing. French? Oh, where is France in this world? Where is anything french in this world? There isn't and to put this reference in to describe attire is a big trip. I'm pretty damn sure although I have not read the books - yet, that Martin NEVER used the word FRENCH to describe any fashion whatsoever. Am I wrong? I don't think so.Susan Ae (talk) 21:07, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi Susan. Regarding the artwork you've uploaded (very nice, btw)... all images uploaded to this wiki need to be provided with certain details for them to be legally hosted here. As (I assume) you're the copyright holder this is a simple matter. You just need to provide a brief summary stating that you are the original artist, and that you give permission for your work to be hosted here. They also need to be categorized with "Image (User)". If you need help doing any of this just let me know.-- 06:09, April 26, 2013 (UTC) thank-you kind sir, I am a novice.. sigh. I wanted to post this painting in my profile (yes I am the artist), I would like to categorize and summarize properly, I was looking at the editor and I can see the edit summary location but the user categorization, this I am not so sure. thank-you, yes I guess I do need help getting this right. I do not wish to make any mistakes but if you read my talk page I guess you can see my accusation of "gross incompetency". Susan AeSusan Ae (talk) 11:51, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Hi. You don't need to access the editor to add categories, there's a button at the bottom of each page that does this. So, do you understand what needs to be done now?-- 15:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Do you have enough info to do this now? If so, please see to it before making any more blog comments.-- 17:32, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: I believe I did exactly what you said to do yesterday, Sunday, not right? :::: Nope. You added the Image (User) category to one of your images, but not the other. They also both need to be provided with a summary disclosing the copyright status, and be tagged with the appropriate license. See any other image file on this site for an example of how to do this.-- 04:39, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: O.K. I will look at other image files for examples and I apologize for being ignorant. I put the comment about the painting in the edit summary but copyright status and tagged with the appropriate license, I guess I need to figure out the correct statement but is this then placed in the edit summary? Also, the only other picture I have is the "avatar" for my profile, the HandMaiden, so that is just an original photograph morphed with various filters. I deeply appreciate your willingness to speak with me and actually help me get things right here.Susan Ae (talk) 08:48, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Sorry if I confused you. By "summary" I don't mean the edit summary box, I mean an actual summary of the image, which is then placed on the file page. For example: "This is an original artwork by Susan Ae. I, the copyright holder have uploaded it to the Game of Thrones Wiki for use on my user page". Something along those lines. But it's your art, so write what you want, so long as it contains the necessary information. And the license tag you want for your images is "Self" without the quotations and enclosed with 09:05, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::: so, I've been looking at other photo's and what these things look like in the editor, I'm sure I will be able to do a summary of the image, then place it on the file page, sure, soon.Susan Ae (talk) 20:51, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::: No, now please. I've asked you several times to do this before making anymore comments, and as you clearly know what you're doing now, there is no reason for anymore delay.-- 09:18, May 7, 2013 (UTC) PS: Yes, you are wrong. Loras says "fringed sleeves", not French sleeves.-- 09:31, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I hopefully fixed the picture edit? also, I watch G O T with friends and we all heard French, I went over it again and while it still sounds like the word French I am gladdened it is not, fringed makes me happy. thank you for clearing that up!!--Susan Ae (talk) 15:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC)- You know other people heard the word "French" also, I think that the actor misspoke his line actually and it wasn't caught. At the very least he didn't pronounce fringed very well at all.--Susan Ae (talk) 03:11, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Warning : No, I'm sorry, but you didn't. You left out pretty much all the information I told you to include, you added the wrong license, even though I told you which one it needed to be, and you didn't even touch the other image. As such, both have now been deleted. I'm sorry, but you had ample time to do this, and considering the help I gave you, no excuse for getting it wrong. Furthermore I'm slightly irate that you're now going around lecturing other people on their lack of article edits, given the fact that you yourself have contributed virtually nothing to this wiki. With that in mind, I'm issuing you with an official warning: You have one week to bring you edit count up to speed with the number of blog/article comments you have made. If you fail to do do you will be banned from editing the wiki. Thank you for your co-operation.-- 09:45, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Edit count up to speed, allright, just how many edits would that be? Also, not exactly familiar with html editor, so have had to research it, it is a learning curve because if you have never done it before? The second picture, I thought was just the "avatar" for my profile, and I do think I asked about it. I hope to try again with the pictures, and to meet this with approval. Thank-you for your time and attention to this matter, and I won't use my sarcastic sense of humor again with any blog, I mean really, who am I? Nobody, that's who.Susan Ae (talk) 12:03, May 30, 2013 (UTC) : I'll tell you when your edit count has exceeded your comment count. A week is more than enough time to do this.-- 13:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC) : O.K. I'll be busy, your right I don't have enough edits, or work done. I have a small reason . : Not as much editing done as I would have liked this past two weeks. It was the East Lansing Art Festival, where I was an exhibitor, overload for time. II thought I did the dragon painting correct, I had asked you if it was.. there are 3 ways to upload a picture, I thought I picked the correct license, whatever. I need to know the code placement, but hey I'll figure it out. Susan Ae (talk) 17:39, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::This is not about editing volume but about the ratio between time spent on blog posts and on editing; if you don't have time for edits you logically shouldn't have enough time left over to make blog posts.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:52, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::True. Reading the wiki in its entirety takes time also, which is what I was doing, am doing. Learning the html editor also requires examination and analysis (study) as I am in fear of making mistakes (which so far has only revealed my ongoing "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing qualities".) I used to be a professional proofreader and have a firm grip in writing, so that's where I am with editing and I guess what I have to offer this wiki. Thank-you Dragon Demands for your answer, and of course not flaming me into ash. Susan Ae (talk) 10:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::To The Boy, I am hoping that I have made enough edits to avoid being banned as you had given me a week. also, regarding the uploading of the picture, I think the editor is confusing, do I put the license info and copyright info first into the black editing field, then click to the photo, click template? The manual does not give specific step by step instructions with the html editor procedure. I tremble in fear that once again I have done it wrong... I have also left a message for you on your talk page, to have you look at it and tell me if it is done right. Thank-you for your response Susan Ae (talk) 22:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: You've made sufficient contributions over the past week, so that warning is withdrawn. As for your image... yes, you made a complete pig's ear of it... again. I don't mean to be unkind, but this is just so frustrating. I really cannot comprehend why you're having such trouble with this simple task. The first time you added a summary (though it didn't include the necessary info), categories, and a license tag (the wrong one). This time you've added the right tag, albeit two of them, but you've completely ignored the summary and cats. Why? You didn't need to enter the editor to do any of these tasks, it could have (and should have) be done using the image upload form. It's too late for that, though, but whatever you do don't use the rich text editor. Click the "source mode" tab in the top right hand corner of the editor. Please, go back over this talk-page, use the information I have given you, and do it correctly. This will be your last chance.-- 10:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: last chance? I went into the source mode and based on what was offered typed into it, then I wrote in category, user, then I wrote exactly the words you presented to me. I have been frozen in fear with trying to do this right, so just hearing about doing something in source is new to me, I didn't use the rich text editor, anyway.. please have a heart, please, once I learn this, you will never have to waste your time warning me, or threatening me again. The reason why there were 2, is that I had put it on preview, and lost it on my open pages. I am not stupid trust me, I'm not, in electronic art there was alot of editing in half a dozen programs. I am also a photographer and am an expert in photoshop. Whatever. I could ask the wiki support people for the step by step editor instructions, and I will delete the painting again if you wish, otherwise would you not flay me alive? I'm just freaked out, thanks. Susan Ae (talk) 01:32, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Banned Enough, I yield! Please, no more! I have really tried to be patient with you, but you've beaten me down. Okay, for starters the "black screen" you were describing is the rich-text editor. The tab says "visual", but that's what it is, because it enables rich-text editing. Sorry if I was unclear. As for the image itself, you didn't delete it, nor could you have done. Deleting articles and files is something only admins can perform. You just removed it from your page and let it float around around wiki space. I'' then had to search for it in the histories to delete it properly. You then took leave of your senses and uploaded the ''same image again, and once again completely ignored the image policy. This is unacceptable. You've demonstrated quite clearly that you know how to categorize images, and add summaries, because you did it the first time you uploaded this file. You added the wrong information but you did actually do it. This has lead me to believe that you are in fact some online troll, and have spent the past few months deliberately trying to waste my time and irritate me. Congratulations, I hope it was worth it. Oh, and as for this singularly ill-judged comment: "I love my editing mistakes, they remind me that I'm human." Well, I'm glad you love them, because we sure as hell don't; they make more work for us. I'm sure you'll make many more, but not here. Forgetting the insane amount of aggravation you've caused trying, and failing to perform the most basic wiki task, you've not done anything particularly helpful, so I feel no remorse whatsoever for permanently banning you from this wiki. Thanks for playing.-- 11:20, June 13, 2013 (UTC)